


Valentine's Day

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Lots of Food, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <br/>Valentines Day Prank - After the whole Valentines Day prank that Ben and Mike pull on Jamie and Barry, the two of them are left at the sorted set (no idea what its called hahaha ). Barry and Jamie and the rest of the crew have their own dates that night, and Ben is left cleaning, while Mike does the Editing. Maybe a date happens, or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [merlins-kat](http://merlins-kat.tumblr.com/) for the idea :)   
> Hope you like it :3
> 
>  
> 
> Its fiction, don't like it ? don't read it :*

Throwing the bloody heart away, Ben rinsed his hands off and then went to the fridge to get the plates he placed there a few hours ago, covered in meals he cooked over the day.

“Mike.” He then yelled and spread the plates over the kitchen counter.

He was taking forks and knifes to the counter, just as Mike stumbled into the kitchen, headphones still around his neck and his eyes slightly blood shot.

“What..?” he asked and then saw the big amount of food piled on top of the counter. “Food.” And with that, Mike lifted himself up and onto the counter right next to the first plate and already had his first bite between his teeth.

“Utensils.”Ben said and gave Mike the knife and fork before settling down himself against the counter.

“Who needs them if you have fingers.” Mike grinned with his teeth bared and pieces of food sticking between them.

Ben had to bit his lower lip to hide his growing smile, because really, Mike was such a dork.

“Happy Valentines Day to you.” Ben mumbled it into his toast he just bit in.

“Wha..?”Mike looked up and fixed his eyes onto Ben who slowly colored red under his gaze. After a few moments of silence, in which they both stared at each other intensely, Ben muttered a ‘nothing’ out before he focused on the food again.

Every once and then, both of them stole a glance from each other and when they did it at the same time, blush crept up onto both of their cheeks while they tried to conceal the staring with concentrating on their food.

As Mike finished eating from every plate on the counter, and Ben was on his last bite, Mike sliped down the counter.

Hastily, Ben swallowed to press a “There is desert” out.

Because even if it was awkward as hell, he didn’t want this ‘dinner’ to end.

“It's peanut butter cookies.”

Silence, then a big smile.

“Where are they?”

“Hidden.”

“Obviously.”

“They're are under the pantry, in the big red bowl.”

“I fucking love you!” Mike nearly yelled as he made his way to the pantry. Just as he reached down, he caught up with what he just said and stumbled forward, hitting the pantry with a little bit of force. Cursing under his breath, he hoped Ben hadn’t noticed his slip.

Meanwhile, Ben just stared at Mike's back, thinking about all the possibilities this evening could lead to if the confession was real. 

“Mike?” Ben asked gingerly. Scared to hear that it was just a joke.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Did you mean it?" Mike got the cookies from the pantry and put them on a counter, before fishing a cookie out and started nibbling on it.

“What if?" He then asked and worried his lip between his teeth, eating a bigger chunk of cookie.

“Then I would ask you to come home with me and spend the evening watching movies with me. And cookies.”

Faster than he could proceed, Mike stood in his personal space and cupped his cheek.

“I would love to.” He whispered against Ben’s lips before he crossed the last few centimeters between their lips and kissed him softly.

Hours went by and around midnight they made their way to Ben’s home.

Later, they couldn’t tell how the cookies and some of the plates ended up on the floor and how the sofa in the office looked so rumbled.

And nobody could stand their heart-eyes and their blooming love.

Mostly because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for my amazing beta : [saskia](http://littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> say hi to [me](http://luvemishacollins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
